Pokemon Apokelypse: Showbiz
by Coyote2486
Summary: Sinnoh hasn't been the same since the gyms closed down. Veilstone city is now gripped tightly by Team Rocket, a criminal organization running the underground leagues. Ash must overcome his will to battle to save not only himself, but his friends, and most of all, the one he loves most. Pearlshipping, based off of the Pokémon: Apokelypse fan trailer. Rated T for mild language.
1. Dreams that Die

**Hello viewers, and welcome to my little side project here! After watching the Pokemon: Apokelypse fan trailer, I've decided to make my own adaptation. It will have some character switches of sorts, but more or less the same idea. It will be Pearlshipping of course, because that's how I roll. I'm open for OC submissions, and I'll put how I want them at the end. A fair warning however, I won't use very many OC's, so only the best will make it! Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He had blood running down the side of his face as he sat, tied to a wooden chair. Nearly every part of his body was in pain it seemed, and he didn't know if he could take it much longer. He had been there for only a day, and it was already becoming a burden. He didn't bother to think about the next day, or any other day for that matter.

The room was dark, lit only by a single red light above him, and it reeked of his own sweat, since they decided to keep the room at a high temperature for the most displeasure. When the door opened, he prepared for the worst, and sure enough, it was there. A man in the Team Rocket suit, black and red, and without a hat this time, had hair that went down to his shoulders, and a Magnemite floating next to him. As he shut the door, he spoke.

"You know Brock, we'd be finished if you would just tell us," he spoke. Brock looked up slowly with a look of anger and disgust.

"Go fuck yourself," he responded, angering the interrogator. He was instantly hit with Magnemite's Thunderbolt. Pain ripped through his body as his muscles acted against his will and he screamed. When it eventually stopped, he drooped towards the floor. He was then grabbed by the chin and was raised to the interrogator's eyelevel. Brock looked him straight in the eyes, still shook up from the Thunderbolt.

"Where is he?!" he shouted. When he didn't get an answer, he shocked him again. Brock was panting now, exhaustion would take him before he spoke. He then grabbed him by the head again and shouted:

"WHERE IS ASH?!"

* * *

 **6 months ago**

The old, rusted gate prevented any access to the Veilstone Gym, the gym that once brought in challengers from all over the Sinnoh region, and lead by Meylene, it thrived. Now, it was simply abandoned, and no one bothered to enter. A lone, raven-haired boy sat on a small hill that overlooked it, and the city itself. His hat covered his eyes for many to see, and he looked over the city. Atop the tallest hill was a large tower, where the Team Galactic HQ used to reside stood the black tower with a red "R" symbol plastered at the very top of it. Ever since Team Rocket had moved into the city, it hasn't been any better. As soon as the Gym system was closed down due to overwhelming protests over animal abuse, it had become illegal to battle with pokemon. Since then, Team Rocket had taken control of the illegal practice, and made a vast fortune off of it. Their leader, Giovanni, was ruthless in almost every way, and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Ash despised the corporation, but it was hard to express that when they pretty much ran the city.

Behind him, he heard footsteps, and he turned sharply. When he realized it was Brock, he calmed down.

"Woah, slow down there. It's just me," Brock assured as he took a seat next to him. Ash didn't speak. He rarely did in his state of mind. Brock interrupted his thoughts. "You know Ash, you should really forget about all of…this." He outlined the old gym with his hand as he spoke. Ash shook his head.

"It's not that simple Brock. I can't just let this go. I want to be the best, like no one ever was," Ash brought up his old catch phrase from back in the day when he traveled all over the world to meet every kind of pokemon. He tried to get some sympathy from Brock, but received none.

"Ash, there are no more masters," Brock hit him with reality. As hard as it was to admit, it was true. The strongest trainers that attempted to keep up the old ways of battle were all arrested for "poke-fighting", the term used for the illegal act. "Everything we've worked for is…gone."

Ash shook his head, he wasn't going to give up on his dream. If it meant joining the underground leagues, so be it. He wasn't just going to throw away all that he had worked for. Brock wasn't going to like it…at all.

"I don't care. I'm going to be the best, no matter how. If it means going underground, then I'll do it." He said before getting up and walking away. Before he could even take his fifth step, Brock had grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You can't Ash! It's dangerous!" he pleaded to him. Ash turned around and pushed away his had from his shoulder.

"You can't stop me! They can't touch me. Team Rocket is weak, and I'm going to show them that," he finished before storming back down the hill. He had come too far to stop now, and he was going to become the best. He was going to be feared.

All Brock could do was shake his head and whisper to himself. "Pikachu's going to die in those pits."

* * *

The sun set just beyond the top of the mountains that lined the horizon and the sky turned a light orange. This was the sight from outside her hotel room as she sat alone in a recliner. She held her television remote as it went on with the Veilstone News channel. She could barely keep her eyes open as she began to doze off, due to the uninteresting program they were covering currently. Her blue hair shone in the bright light that engulfed her room as the sun disappeared slowly. Her name was Dawn, a former Pokemon Coordinator, before it was officially made illegal due to the new laws. She was not a resident of Veilstone City, but was simply paying the city a visit to meet back up with a close friend of hers, Ash Ketchum.

It had only been a year since they went separate ways at the end of their journey, and the world had vastly changed, and not in the way that she liked. Team Rocket basically owned the city, and had no one to rival them, since Team Galactic had been dismantled, by her and her friends of course. Dawn hated coming to the crime-stricken city, but if it meant meeting back up with Ash, then so be it. She had become very attached to the raven-haired boy, a bit more than she had previously thought.

She was about to finally submit to sleep, until a new report came up that caught her attention. The clicker read: _Poke-Fight Arrests_ , and featured an older man talking about how the underground leagues are being cracked down on much more forcefully. It showed images of beaten pokemon being carried out by doctors and nurses to be taken care of, and their trainers being escorted off in handcuffs. It shocked Dawn to see so many people still trying to preserve the way of battle, and in the way they were. The method seemed far more brutal than it originally was before the laws were passed, and the pokemon were on the verge of death. That was not the way it was to be played. Battling was a way of honor, not money and street cred.

Sick of the images, Dawn shut the television off. She made a big sigh before she began to take off her hair clips and her white hat. She placed the clips on the small table next to her, but held onto her hat. It was the last thing that reminded her of her journeys all those years ago, being 17 now. She gave it one last look before placing it down on the same table. She leaned back in her recliner and let sleep take over…before she heard a knock on her door.

She groaned in annoyance and reluctantly got up from her chair and stumbled her way to her door. She rubbed her eye with her left hand as she opened it. She then realized that her visitor was Ash himself, and she suddenly felt out of place and horrible. She didn't look her best at all, and didn't expect him to be here now.

She struggled to find her words in her condition. "Uh…h…hey…Ash," she eventually forced out of herself. She was blushing slightly in the heat of the moment, and it caused Ash to laugh a bit. Dawn simply smiled and invited him in. When he eventually walked in, she closed the door behind her and was almost in panic mode.

"So, this is where you're staying for now?" Ash asked. He didn't turn to look at her, giving her a chance to fix her hair the best she could.

"Uh…y-yeah, it is," Dawn replied hastily as she struggled with her hair. "Sit down, please." She offered, and he took a quick seat. He turned to see her sit down roughly and grab her hair clips. He had a confused look on his face as she clipped her hair back in place. She was moving as fast as she could to redo her hair in a way that she thought was presentable. When she was finished, she plopped her white hat on her head, and then smiled at Ash.

"Are you done?" he asked her. She nodded slightly, still with the smile plastered on her face, causing Ash to giggle. "Are you OK?" he added. Dawn was obviously not her normal self, slight blushing and tense posture, something that she rarely did. Ash could tell something was up.

Dawn was still smiling, and shifted her eyes to the left as she replied, "Yeeeees," in an elongated tone. When Ash finally shook his head, Dawn relaxed herself, smile and all. "What brings you here today?" she asked.

Ash was confused. Why was she acting so strange? "Dawn, we planned to meet tonight, remember?"

Dawn looked up as she tried to search through her memory. She then realized that he was right, and that she may have finally lost it. "Ooooh yeah, that's right. Silly me!"

Ash waved it off. "Anyway, I have a lot to tell you-," Ash then went on about his Unova adventure and how it went for him. Dawn was hardly paying attention to him. She found herself lost in his gaze, and sat there with a ridiculous look on her face. She just flashed her eyes all over him, infatuated in a way she couldn't describe. Ash was too busy at the moment to realize what she was doing as he told his story.

"-and I ended up losing in the Quarter Finals this year unfortunately, but nonetheless, it was fun!" Ash finished. He then looked down and noticed Dawn's ridiculous look on her face and raised his eyebrow. "OK Dawn, cut the shit, what's going on?"

Dawn shook herself out of her mini trance and then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Ash, it's just-," she paused.

"What? It's just what?" Ash asked her to finish. Dawn gulped, and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had no idea why she was so nervous; well actually, she had a pretty good idea why. She was sitting across from Ash freaking Ketchum, the boy she dreamed about after she saw him last. Dawn clenched her two hands together in her lap.

"Well, you see…it's been tough…w-without-," she paused once again. Ash looked down, trying to meet her eyes with his own. She then looked away and teared up.

"What? Why are you acting like this?" Ash continued. Dawn felt pressured and was breaking down from it.

"Can we talk about something else?" she pleaded, choked up. Ash had respect for Dawn, so he decided to drop the matter for her.

"Yes, in fact, I did have something…important…to tell you," Ash informed her in almost a cold tone. His voice was full of doubt, something that Dawn noticed as she wiped her eyes free of the tears that had escaped. She wasn't the only one hiding something.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, concerned for his overall wellbeing. Ash shifted his posture in his chair before he stood up and faced the large window.

"I'm going to join the underground leagues…to get stronger, and fulfill my dream," Ash confessed. Dawn was in shock. How could he? The images of the pokemon that were near death flashed in her mind. Ash had to be out of his mind to actually _want_ to be a part of such a terrible thing. He wasn't done there either. "I've also been called by Giovanni to meet with him."

Dawn could hear no more. "No Ash!" she shouted, causing him to turn around abruptly. Dawn wasn't going to be with _this_ Ash, not in a million years. "How could you? What kind of person would want to do such a thing?!" she yelled. Ash didn't reply. "And meeting with Giovanni? The Devil?! I can't believe that _you_ of all people would speak to _him_!"

Ash shook his head. "This is happening, with or without you!"

Those words stuck into Dawn's heart like a knife. The tears wouldn't be stopped this time, and they began to flow from her eyes. She simply sat down and looked up at him. "You've changed."

Ash sighed and shook his head before he walked out, leaving Dawn alone in her room.

* * *

 **Interesting? Cool? Heartbreaking? Let me know! I plan to put this project into full swing after** _ **There and Back Again 2**_ **wraps up, which will happen hopefully by the end of the week or so. After my previous pearlshipping story became my most viewed one yet, I tried to find some new idea to go off of, and after seeing the** _ **Pokemon: Apokelypse**_ **fan trailer, I decided to give my own version a spin!**

 **If you want to submit an OC, here are some open spots. Just provide a basic description of their personality, faction, and any important facts.**

 **Team Rocket Members**

 **Underground League Trainers**

 **Random/Filler Characters**

 **I don't plan to use OCs as main characters, but I need extras for the story. Also, PM me if you have ideas for the storyline! PLEASE PLEASE review! I'd like SOME feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Showbiz

**Chapter 2**

 **5 months ago**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. The yellow mouse pokemon wasted no time electrocuting its opponent, an unfortunate Turtwig. The grass type almost immediately passed out from the devastating attack. Its trainer stood with a shocked face in denial.

"I could do this all day kid, pay up," Ash ordered coldly. His opponent was younger than his 19 year old self, about 13 or so. The trainer held out a hand full of money, about $20 Ash could see from there, and he took it without complaint. The trainer then picked up his fallen Turtwig and ran off, getting an earful from the surrounding crowd. The lone appearance of Ash brought a crowd, since he had established himself as one of the unbeatable trainers in the underground leagues, going undefeated since he had joined, his Pikachu the star attraction.

Ash's appearance has changed in the past month. He now wore a Team Rocket cap rather than his regular one. His jacket was now black with the "R" symbol plastered to the right. His pants were still black to match his jacket, and his gloves remained the same.

He was getting too good at this. Everyone around was weak. He felt alive. He felt like…the best, like no one ever was, and that is why he stays. Not battling was one thing he couldn't take away from his life. Pikachu seemed to be OK with it, besides the occasional tough battle where it earned a few scratches or scars.

One thing he had realized was that the battles were far more intense. The worst he ever saw was a Squirtle's shell being completely shattered by a Geodude, a sight he wishes to forget. He wasn't complaining however, he earned a good $500 a day on average, a pretty nice living for his age. Being a part of Team Rocket was a definite help, or at least being affiliated did. He would never answer directly to Giovanni, that swine. He did it for the respect, and it worked. No one dared to oppose Team Rocket's motives.

Ash looked around, hoping another challenger would be stupid enough to challenge him. However, what did come his way was not something he wanted, _at all_.

"Look at what we have here," the man spoke. This was James, one of Giovanni's Elite Henchmen, or "pets" as Ash liked to call them. His appearance had changed a lot as well. His hair was now black, and was spiked upwards. He wore a black trench coat with a black suit and red tie underneath.

"What do you want?" Ash snapped back, not wanting to speak to this man, _ever in his life_ for that matter.

James held his hands up defensively. "Hey, calm down, it's just that… _Giovanni himself_ wishes to see you. Don't keep him waiting." He finished before giving him a quick smile and making his way through the crowds and away.

Ash was not about to go out of his way to speak to Giovanni, but it couldn't hurt much, could it?

* * *

 **Later that day, 5 months ago**

"Ahh Ash, it's good to see you here," the dark voice of Giovanni sounded through his office as Ash walked in, escorted by a very formal lady that held her hand out, signaling him to enter. He said nothing as he walked in. He decided his normal wear was better to wear, since his Team Rocket gear would give people the wrong idea. Giovanni was a tall and middle-aged man. He was completely bald, and wore a black suit with red tie, almost a staple for Team Rocket. Even with his silent approach, Giovanni still seemed happy to see him for some reason.

"Sit down please," he offered. Ash slowly made his way to the seat in front of Giovanni's desk where he sat himself. The lady that ushered him in took Giovanni's side holding a closed suit case. Ash glanced at it for a second in curiosity before reverting his attention back to Giovanni, not taking any chances here. "Let me just tell you how much of an honor it is to meet you at last; the master of the leagues. You've done an excellent job down there."

Ash simply nodded his head in compliance. Giovanni kept on. "But enough of the praise, let's talk business, rather, show business. Showbiz for short, but I'm assuming you were aware of that already."

Giovanni must be planning something big for him if he were to act _this_ happy around Ash of all people. The simple mention of the word "Showbiz" already threw Ash for a loop. Giovanni continued, "You should know that we control all of the revenue that comes out of the underground leagues, correct?" Ash nodded his head. "I'll tell you this, there is nothing better than a good show, am I wrong? Shows mean money, and money means happiness for _me_ , and I like that, you should too."

Ash was getting annoyed at this point. Giovanni kept pressing on about his own ideals and asking rhetorical questions that Ash didn't even nod to. All he wanted was to know why he was here.

"Here is what I'm proposing. I need a _challenge_ of a match, and I think pitting you against my amazing henchman, James, would be great for business. It goes like this, Pikachu falls when Ivysaur comes out," Giovanni snapped his fingers. The woman in the back then opened up the case revealing its contents. Ash gulped at the sight of at least 100 grand ($100,000) inside the case. "Nice and simple."

"No," Ash quickly retorted. He wasn't about to risk Pikachu's life over a deal with the Devil. No amount of money could sway him to do such a thing.

Giovanni was obviously disappointed by this, and changed his happy mood to a slightly annoyed tone. "When was the last time you saw Oak?" The simple mentioning of the Professor's name brought up an image of his father-figure in his head. It had been a _long_ time since he had last seen him. Giovanni wasn't finished. "What about Dawn?"

That name invaded his brain like nothing else. He blinked a few times at the simple mention, causing Giovanni's grin to widen. He hadn't seen Dawn since the night he announced his decision to join the leagues. She must still be very angry with him, and wouldn't be easy to warn if her life was threatened.

Giovanni added the last part, "It would be a shame if you never see them again." Suddenly that bet seemed a hell of a lot better than the alternative. Pikachu still flashed in his mind, but he decided it was better for him to not worry about him right now. This was Dawn and Oak he was talking about, two people he couldn't live without, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Without much of a choice, he replied, "Alright, I'm in." Giovanni simply smiled and shook his hand.

"That, my friend, is what I call Showbiz."

* * *

Giovanni gave Ash a week until the battle to prepare himself, but he decided to use that time to find Dawn. It was a high possibility that her life could be threatened at any moment, and she was really the only person he could talk to that he trusted. Brock was another, but he already knew what Brock would tell him. Dawn was unpredictable, and all in all, her opinion matters the most.

Finding her was not easy. He knew she was still in Veilstone, since getting out was borderline impossible due to the new lockdown for the Poke-fighting laws. To add to it, he was certain that she didn't want anything to do with him either. After what he'd done, it wasn't shocking to him. Dawn was one of those women that never did anything wrong, always did the right thing, and most of all, was the most honest and innocent person he had ever met. If anyone would forgive him, it was her.

To forgive him for what he's done wasn't going to be easy. She deliberately told him that he was an idiot for working with Giovanni, which was a lie. He didn't "work" for Giovanni; he was just "affiliated" with him. Ash knew deep down that the difference between the two was minimal, but he decided it wasn't worth the time and effort to change it.

To his amazing luck, he just so happened to walk past her as he passed through the streets. She simply kept walking past him with a disgusted look on her face, but he still followed her.

"Dawn, we need to talk," Ash pleaded as he followed her. Dawn didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

"Save it asshole. I don't have time for you," Dawn said bluntly, still pressing forward. Ash's new cold personality he had picked up from the underground leagues screamed at him to give her a piece of his mind, but he somehow restrained.

"Come on Dawn, it's serious!" he tried to convince her. He wasn't restraining himself very well, anger clearly showing in his voice. Dawn shook her head.

"Your problems aren't mine. Don't even bother," Dawn retorted once again, causing Ash to almost lose it. Dawn turned into an alleyway between two buildings seemingly away from people, and Ash still followed her.

"Dawn! Look at-," Ash was interrupted by her grabbing his vest and slamming him against the wall. He tried to retaliate, but she placed her forearm on his neck, causing him to hold it off, virtually pinning him. How did Dawn learn how to do this?

"Or what Ash? I'm looking at you! You think you're so tough just because of your new _lifestyle_? I'm breaking it to you now, if you think I can't take care of myself," Dawn leaned in to his ear. " _You're wrong_."

Ash pushed her off with a heave, causing her to stagger backwards. This Dawn was _not_ the same one he left a month ago. "What happened to you?" Dawn went back to retaliate, but Ash held her this time. "I didn't come here to fight you! Listen to me!"

Dawn struggled in his grip, and eventually freed herself. "Get away from me Ash! Why is it so important?!"

Ash clenched both fists. "It's because I care about you!" he shouted, stopping Dawn in her tracks. She didn't look convinced, but she staggered. "I know it sounds like bullshit, but you need to trust me right now!"

Dawn shook her head. "What did you do?" her expression increased in anger the more she shook her head. "What did you _fucking_ do?"

Ash flung his arms in the air and looked towards the ground. "I did it. You were right. I did it. I took a bet from Giovanni," Dawn cut him off.

She pointed at him with the scariest face he had ever seen on her. "I told you! I told you not to work with that…that…bastard!" Tears began to occupy her face. It was clear that she still cared about him too.

Ash shook his head. "He threatened your life! I can't just do nothing!" he pleaded. Dawn wasn't even looking at him. She turned her wet face with a glare towards him.

"You've got a choice God dammit!" she yelled before she turned away from him and made her way back, but Ash grabbed her hand.

"Dawn, please," this time, there was sincerity in his voice, and that was enough for her to submit. The words _I still care about you_ echoed in her head. They both slowly moved towards each other and wrapped themselves in a hug. It was then that Dawn burst into tears. Ash didn't stop her either, and he knew this was his doing. He had put her life on the line due to his ambitious ideals, and he was slowly realizing how wrong he was to pursue such a thing. No one deserved this, _least_ of all Dawn.

Her sobbing was muffled by his vest for the longest time before she eventually had nothing left to let out. Ash whispered into her ear, "I choose you." Dawn slowly pulled away from the hug, her face still rid of sadness.

"You still care about me?" she asked in a tearful tone. Ash nodded to her, causing her to look up for a second. After a few deep breaths, she added, "OK, I'll support you."

Ash smiled. "Oh Dawn, thank you, that's all I need." He said before they both made their way out of the alleyway.

* * *

The week came fast for Ash, and there was little he could do at this point to avoid what would ensue. He already knew what he would face, an Ivysaur, which gave him a leg-up in the coming battle, even though James knew a Pikachu was coming as well.

He wasn't going to lose. Not to a pig like James, who found every way to torment him possible. Ash would bury him now, and erase his disgusting face from the earth.

The location was the same as always, in the run-down tunnels underneath Veilstone City. However, Giovanni seemed to make sure that _everyone_ knew about the coming battle, and bets were high on the battle. This was all a show to him, a way to amass more wealth.

Dawn had come along with him, but as soon as she saw the atmosphere that surrounded the area, she decided it was in her best interest to wait outside. To Ash's shock, when he arrived at the battle area, which was a circle surrounded by a crowd hungry for action, Brock was standing in the front row. He met his eyes for a second, and Brock only shook his head in disapproval. Ash elected to ignore him for the time being and focus on the task at hand.

He took his stance out in front of the crowd, wearing his normal outfit, but with the Team Rocket hat instead of his normal one. James was standing across from him, with a stupid smile on his face and flipping a pokeball in his hand. Ash stood stoically across from him and didn't stop staring at his opponent. The crowd's roar picked up, and they released their respective pokemon: Pikachu and Ivysaur.

The crowd was menacing, dying to see something horrible happen it seemed. Ash didn't keep them waiting. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

The yellow mouse had sparks crackle around its cheeks before it unleashed the charge at its opponent. Ivysaur dodged without an issue, and James retaliated.

"Razor Leaf!" he commanded. Ivysaur launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Pikachu, causing the mouse to jump out of the way. However, one caught it in the cheek, and a clean scratch was left behind. Ash still had a stoic expression on his face and ordered for Pikachu to use Quick Attack, and it slammed into Ivysaur with much force. Vine Whip came quick, and sent Pikachu flying back with a bruise on its chest. No one had ever been able to hurt Pikachu so quickly, and it seemed like it was James' plan to do as much damage as he could.

Ash's face remained stoic as he called out attacks for Pikachu to use. They seemed to land a hit every once in a while, but when he did, Pikachu was injured in some way. The yellow mouse was full of long, deep, scratches across its body, complete with bruises that occupied it.

It was when Pikachu fell on one knee, completely exhausted, that Ivysaur wrapped one of its vines tightly around its neck, and tightened it slowly. Pikachu was gasping for air, and it cried for help it seemed. Ash remained stoic, almost shocked from words. He stood, shaking in place. He was traumatized beyond all belief. He never realized the pain Pikachu would have to endure in this battle. He was literally on the verge of death, and cried for its trainer to save it. Ash simply nodded towards its pokemon, and Pikachu was ready. It summed up every speck of energy left in itself, and unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt that dropped Ivysaur flat.

Pikachu was released and the crowd roared. The yellow mouse collapsed, obviously in great pain. Ash kneeled down on one knee, still shaking in shock. He was about to lift it up from the ground when he stopped, hands above the dying pokemon. It struggled to remain conscious in its current condition. Ash's hands shook, but his expression was stoic in every way, almost unable to believe what was happening.

Before long, he returned the mouse to its pokeball to at least put it out of its misery for now. He looked up to see James making his way towards the door that let them out, and Ash followed. They both exited and then shut the door so no one would follow. Outside waiting was Dawn and Jessie, the other Team Rocket henchman that worked alongside James. They both took respective sides across from each other. James then handed Ash the suit case full of cash. Ash didn't even look at the case. His eyes were fixed on James, and his expression was filled with anger as he took the case from him.

James had a confused look on his face. "What? You got your money," he assured, only to entice Ash even more.

"Yeah, well you almost killed him!" he yelled, angry at James for obviously trying to destroy Pikachu. This is when Jessie stepped in.

"What are you so upset about? It's just a Pikachu," she retorted, causing Ash to shake his head. Dawn was furious.

"You people are sick, you know that? I can't believe you treat living beings this way!" Dawn yelled, causing James to smile.

"And yet, you still support Ash in his ways. Your hypocrisy is incredible," James snapped back, causing Dawn to growl.

"Fuck off, let's go Dawn," Ash scoffed as he picked up his suitcase and walked with Dawn away from the two.

"We know where you are Ketchum!" James shouted back, getting no response. "We know where _everyone_ is."

* * *

 **1 month ago**

The next three months were traumatizing for Ash. He never spent a _cent_ of the money he was given to from the battle that he never forgot. The visit to the Pokemon Center was a horrifying one. He remembered Pikachu, lying there on the desk next to him as he waited to be called. Nurse Joy walked up to his seat and spotted the ruined pokemon, and was almost speechless. All Ash could do was look up to her and say nothing. He knew that he looked like a horrible person at that moment, and could barely look her in the eye. His face reeked of helplessness, and Joy took it in right away to his relief.

And yet, he still battled. Pikachu was scarred physically and mentally, and he became much more beatable. He rarely won nowadays, and it was taking its toll on Pikachu. He decided to stop this day for the sake of its life, the best decision he had made in a long time.

He sat alone in front of his desk. On the desk were a lamp, a picture, his 8 Sinnoh badges, and newspapers that featured him on it. The picture was of Dawn, taken way back when he had defeated the eighth gym in Sinnoh, showing her smiling happily with him after the big win. Written on it was a note by her and it read:

 _You are the greatest person I've ever met! Thanks for everything!_

 _-Dawn_

He then looked to himself in the picture. Something made him feel like the boy in the picture was what he wishes he was. That was the Ash who he strived to be like now, and he wasn't. He wasn't Ash anymore that much was certain.

Pikachu's dying body flashed in his mind almost every day. It destroyed him more and more every day. Then, he remembered what Dawn had told him 5 months ago when he met her in Veilstone. _You've changed_ echoed in his mind, and almost drove him mad. He then looked at his badges, and the case's mirror at the top showed him his face. He couldn't even look at himself. He began to shake his head, and he felt a tear run down his face.

It was then he screamed and swiped everything off of his desk.

* * *

 **A lot of flashbacks, I know. I tried to address ALMOST all of them here, and lay out the backstory for the real plot as fast as possible. To your luck, you get a long chapter! There is only one more flashback next chapter, which may be the most important one yet! Stay tuned!**

 **Let me know if the content it M worthy. I know the language gets vulgar here, but let me know if it is too much for T.**


	3. The Ultimatum

**Chapter 3**

 **3 Weeks Ago**

Ash was fed up with it all. He wasn't himself…at all. Dawn knew it more than anyone, but it was blatantly obvious that he had changed. The caring boy that he was no longer exists, replaced by an ambition-driven shell of his former self, chasing dreams that were impossible to fulfill. It was time for that to change, it had to end.

The only problem was, no one cared, and no one would. Brock was alienated by his new behavior and never spoke to him; rather, he never came _near_ him, besides the battle with James. Ash could only recall the cold stare, and him shaking his head in disappointment. He pretended that life without Brock was easy, but it obviously wasn't. He had Dawn, more or less, but it simply wasn't enough. Everyone saw him as another "street dweller" and just a lost cause. No one bothered to speak to him, no one except Giovanni and Dawn, but he didn't get much comfort from them, none from Giovanni to be honest. Oak was too far away to really speak to, spending his time in Eterna City, a good hour and a half from Veilstone by car. He had no one, he was alone.

He had Dawn, which was it; alienated Dawn. She still wanted little to do with him since he worked for Giovanni basically. It hurt him, it really did. His stoic expressions that he used nowadays did their best to hide his despair, yet he knew it showed. Dawn was the only person in his life that still worried about him. He could be dead the next day and no one would know, or care, except for her. _That's_ what scared him. If he _did_ die, what would his legacy be? Even then, would he even _have_ a legacy? No one would record what he had done in the past 5 months. He would just disappear into history without a trace, and have nothing under his name. Only Dawn could change that, and he had to make sure that he fixed himself _now_ , and as fast as possible.

Of course, that comes with a price. He would have to stand up to Giovanni and repeal anything that he had to do with that man. In the event of that, he would certainly be targeted, and not only him. Dawn, Oak, Brock, and anyone else he loved would be in the line of fire. They basically were already held at gunpoint. Ash's bet made it that way. His entrance into the leagues made it that way. Ignoring _everyone_ he trusted made it that way. A ridiculous dream made it that way. _He_ made it that way. There was no one to blame but himself, and now _he_ had to finish what he had started. If he had to bring down Team Rocket itself, he would do it.

Yet he was still unsure about what to do next. Starting a war with the organization like that by himself was not going to work. It was then that Brock decided to pay him a visit, on a bridge connecting two rooftops. A place that wasn't obvious, and a place where they could talk without being disturbed.

Ash looked to his right and saw the view of the sunset from the edge of the bridge. Veilstone City's buildings lined the horizon in the distance and led back to them. When he looked back in front of him, Brock was walking towards him with a cigar in his left hand, a new habit Ash assumed. Brock never smoked, but it looked like that was no longer the case. Brock began to shake his head as he walked towards Ash.

"Ash, Ash, Ash….what are we going to do with your sorry ass?" Brock seemingly joked, but there was no joy or happiness in his statement. Ash decided to remain silent, only causing Brock to laugh almost mockingly as he finally stopped in front of him and took a whiff of his cigar before he spoke again. "Wow, you look…rather strange?" he commented. Ash was wearing his normal outfit, ditching the Team Rocket everything. Brock then looked up and smiled. "Oh? Not what you expected? Well how about this…you look like shit, and I mean it," Brock suddenly snapped at him, causing Ash to blink his stoic expression for a second. When he didn't speak, Brock continued. "Don't talk? That's fine…I don't need to know what other _issues_ you've got yourself dragged into anyway. I'm just here for one reason," Brock paused and then puffed out smoke before taking another whiff of the cigar, causing Ash to lean back repulsively. Brock noticed this, and leaned forward, holding the cigar in his face. "Oh? You don't like this? Well guess what genius, _you_ did this to me," Brock grunted. "If you think you exist in a little bubble all by yourself, where whatever you do doesn't have consequences…well…you're a fucking moron. Every action has a reaction, and it's not just you princess. _Everyone_ you know is affected by what you do from now on. Let's just get that straight."

Ash was unable to speak, mainly because the nonsense Brock spewed out of his mouth was correct in almost every way. Brock then blew sparks and embers from the top of the cigar towards the sunset. Ash pulled his head back to avoid the contact with his eyes. He then looked back at Brock to see him chuckling at him. He then threw the cigar over the edge. "I don't smoke; I just thought that that would add more to the argument in my favor. However, your boneheaded decisions have affected _all_ of us greatly, and it needs to stop." Brock stopped, only to see Ash still not respond, annoying him a bit. "I can't read you. What do you want Ash, and make it quick."

Ash made it as quick as he could. "I need advice, as to what to do next," Brock was already groaning. "I need to know if I should back out of Giovanni's bet!"

Brock shook his head. "Really? You're asking _me_ this? Do it! I could care less if he threatened my life. I have nothing left to lose. I'll kill every last one of them if I have to!"

The speed of his response was shocking, Ash just nodded, but he still needed more. "What about Dawn?"

Brock shook his head and turned around for a second before whipping around and pointing at him with purpose. "You don't deserve that girl! For what you've done, I'd be gone by now, possibly leaving a hate note behind as well. But no, Dawn loves you too much, and you just take that for granted, because you're a fucking idiot."

Brock's words didn't penetrate Ash's emotionless gaze, but his heart had been stabbed. Maybe he was right; Dawn didn't deserve any of this. She was literally the most innocent person he had ever met. It was all because of him. She had never done anything wrong her entire life, and yet she could very well be punished because of him.

Ash nodded. "I know Brock. I've made too many mistakes, but I promise you that I'll fix every last one of them."

Brock shook his head. "Don't even bother. You can't fix your mistakes, you can only make up for them, and you can do that by cutting all ties to Team Rocket and leaving here as fast as possible. Staying isn't my plan anyway. There's nothing for me here but pain," Brock paused causing Ash to cross his arms. "You really should consider that."

Ash had no idea what to do. Leaving was a very viable option, but it felt cowardly to him. He felt like he had a duty to destroy Team Rocket or at least not submit to them. He knew what he had to do. He had to stand up to Giovanni and break his chains. Doing that however required Dawn's consent as well, since her life would be instantly threatened if he went along with this.

After a long silence, Ash nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

 **2 Weeks Ago**

With Ash's plan to be executed in a week, he thought it was the best time to meet back up with Dawn before it all went down. It could very well be the last time he ever sees her, something he didn't want to admit. He just wanted to make everything very clear to her that it wasn't going to be safe for _anyone_ once he went along with his plan.

They decided that Dawn's place was probably the best place to meet, even if she was being targeted in some way. Ash had just walked into her apartment that she had worked out for the time-being since she was basically stuck in Veilstone City, and plastered himself on the nearest chair in her living room. She worked around in the kitchen attached to the living room, separated by a counter that went about halfway across. She eventually came out with a glass of water for him and herself and placed his on the central table. Ash gladly took it and gave it a good chug, water dripping down the side of his face. Dawn rolled her eyes as she sat across from him and moderated herself with her own water. Ash wiped the stream of water from his face as he set the glass down as gently as he could, realizing his first impression wasn't exactly desirable. He then sat back and said nothing. What could he say? How does one break the news that you could be dead in a couple of days with what they're about to do? Dawn wasn't the strongest emotionally, although their last encounter in the alleyway proved otherwise, at least at the beginning.

Ash eventually brought it upon himself that it had to happen, and how Dawn reacted no longer mattered. If she was furious with him and slapped him, he obviously deserved it. If she burst into tears and refused to ever speak to him again, he deserved it. If she decided to forget it all and sleep with him, which was an option he would lobby for, he really didn't deserve it, but nonetheless. None of that mattered now.

Dawn didn't seem to be in a hurry to break the silence and sat with her entire body on the chair, legs curled up under her. Ash had no idea how that was comfortable, he figured it was a "girls" thing. He still found her beautiful however she looked. Perfection sat in front of him little did he know. He had never met anyone like her in any regard. However, he remembered what Brock had told him a week ago, saying that he "didn't deserve her", which he was right in many ways. For what he had done, Dawn should be out of reach, _far_ out of his reach.

But he just couldn't resist her. He saw as the moonlight came through the window and almost illuminated just her for a second **(I know this sounds corny, just wait)** , her hair glistened in it, causing him to be almost mesmerized by the light. He just kept staring…he could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

"Uh…Ash, are you alright?" she chuckled with a smile on her face. Ash realized what he was doing and shook his head. He couldn't believe that she had actually caught him staring. He thought he was better than that.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Got to be honest, been better," he tried to play it off in some way, only causing Dawn to roll her eyes. "What?" he asked. His defensive response only caused her to laugh. Ash shook his head. "God you're beau-, I mean, impossible."

Dawn laughed even harder. "What was that?!" she said with a big smile on her face. Ash was red at this point. He knew Dawn liked him. The first time they met in Veilstone she was a wreck, but now she was just playing with him. Ash shook his head, trying to hold back a smile, and failing at it greatly. Dawn eventually poked him in the side with her free hand which caused him to shift the other way and laugh.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he pleaded while laughing slightly. Dawn had other ideas as she placed her water on the table and then jumped onto his lap and tried to work her hands past Ash's arms as he defended his sides desperately. She eventually moved too fast for him and danced her fingers along his sides causing him to laugh hysterically.

"I'm what?! What were you going to say?" she asked, laughing herself. Ash took a deep breath and was able to stop her for a second, but her strength surprised him and she was back at it. Ash realized the only way she was going to stop was if he admitted it.

Among all of the laughter, Dawn was able to make out, "OK! OK! You're beautiful! Please stop!" and she let up. Ash caught his breath as she laughed with her hands at her hips. Ash shook his head as he was embarrassed once again.

"See? Was it that hard?" Dawn teased, still sitting on his lap. Ash laughed.

"Not with your 'coaxing' it wasn't!" he joked. The two eventually caught themselves in each other's gaze. Dawn's big blue eyes seemed to be like lures in the pond, latching onto him and not letting go of their hold. He eventually found himself drifting towards her, only to see her push onto his chest and back against the chair. She then leaned in herself and kissed him. What started out slow eventually escalated into Ash running his hands all around her back while Dawn began to undo the buttons on Ash's shirt. That was when Ash pulled away and said: "Wait."

Discouraged, Dawn pulled back with a frown and her hands at her hips. "What Ash?" she asked. Ash gestured her to get off of him, which she complied reluctantly. Ash had realized that he forgot the real reason why he had come today, and it was time for her to know.

Ash sighed. "There's something I need to tell you," Dawn nodded for him to speak, and he did. "I plan to cut all ties with Team Rocket, which means the bet, and Giovanni isn't going to be pleased with this decision." Dawn nodded, still wondering what this had to do with her. "I can almost assure you that you'll be targeted, since he threatened your life the last time. I just need to know if you're OK with this."

Dawn didn't know what to tell him. She looked lost and confused at the moment, but eventually found her bearings. "Do it. It's about time you let it go. In fact, I'll go with you, just to see the look on his face."

Ash was a bit shocked from her last comment, but smiled at her confidence. He got up from his chair and hugged her, in which she returned without difficulty. "Alright Dawn, sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **1 Week Ago**

"Ash…what can I do for you?" the middle-aged, bald Giovanni asked his new visitor, Ash, as he stood next to him. Giovanni sat at the end of a long table, seemingly used for conferences. Dawn stood across from him; she didn't seem comfortable one bit at the sight of Giovanni. He was looking up at Ash with concern, wondering what he had to say.

Ash was blunt with it. All sorts of things screamed at him to stop, but he suppressed all of them. He wore his Team Rocket hat this time along with his normal outfit. He then pulled off the backpack that he wore and unzipped it. He then dumped out all of his contents: the 100 grand given to him for the bribe, his Team Rocket gear, and anything else that was associated with it. Giovanni's face reeked with confusion, wondering why he was doing this. Ash then dropped the backpack on top and then pulled off his hat and placed it above the pile. Giovanni looked up to him.

"I'm out," Ash finished and then began to walk towards the door. Giovanni was overcome with rage and rose from his seat.

"You son of a bitch! You're dead, and everyone you _know_ is dead! Everyone! Do you hear me?" Giovanni yelled, and yet Ash pressed on. Furious, Giovanni shouted, "Ketchum!"

It was then Ash stopped. He turned his head towards Giovanni, but never met his eyes. After a long pause, Ash continued out the doorway, leaving a furious Giovanni, and a terrified Dawn behind.

* * *

 **Alright, the setup flashbacks are over, but there is still one more to do at least until we get back to where we left off in Chapter 1. Just so you know, I will be gone for a week starting Saturday, so I will be inactive during that time. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, and please leave a review! See you later!**

 **Also, for all of you fellow Clippers fans out there, how about DeAndre Jordan? He's back!**


	4. War

**Just to clear up any confusion regarding the flashbacks, the "_ ago" is according to the very first chapter where Brock is being interrogated, not the event that takes place before. I know it may be a bit messy, but I can't really fix it. I apologize if it had caused problems for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Continued from the end of Chapter 3….**

Dawn's face explained it all. She had no idea what she was to do with an angered Giovanni standing 10 feet from her. He had basically pronounced her dead in front of her as soon as Ash told him he was done. Ash had walked out the door with no regard to her strangely enough. She decided that if Giovanni made any sort of move, it would be in her best interest to escape, so she started slow by moving slowly towards the door. At first Giovanni didn't even acknowledge her. She took this as a sign of mercy and began to make her way towards the door. It was then that Ash appeared from the doorway looking for her. She knew that it was a huge mistake, and her fears were immediately proven correct.

Giovanni shouted an order with cold intentions. "Seize them!" It was then that Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and took off the way they came, down the halls to the nearest elevator. Team Rocket grunts flushed out of doors and attempted to grab them, but Dawn and Ash were already past them. The elevator door at the end of the hall began to open slowly as they approached it. They both had a look of joy as it appeared their escape was inevitable; however, a security override began to close it. They both ran as fast as possible to reach it in time, but it seemed to be too late. Dawn then came up behind Ash and used her shoulder to catapult Ash into the elevator before it closed. Ash turned around to see Dawn standing there, her blue eyes told him that everything would be alright, even though deep down he wanted nothing more but to be in her place rather than his. He got up to grab her, but the door shut and the elevator made its way down.

Dawn was knocked down onto her rear and smacked up against the hard, metal elevator door. She was surrounded by either a wall or a grunt in his position, and she just looked up at the surrounding crowd in mercy. She couldn't possibly take on every one of them at once, and it didn't look like they cared either. Giovanni showed himself through the crowd and stood in front of her. Anger still covered his face as he looked over her. He then raised his right hand backward and a grunt placed a baton in his hand. She couldn't believe it. Giovanni really was this terrible person to wish harm to her like this. However, knowing that Ash would be safe brought peace to her, and that was all she needed.

It was then that the crowd of men collapsed around her and seized her.

* * *

Ash banged his fists against the metal door as hard as he could. He screamed in vain as the elevator took him down to the floor level. All he could think about was Dawn; her face as the door shut, what she must have been thinking as she pushed him into the elevator, what Team Rocket was doing to her now. It ate him alive inside. He wanted to send the elevator back up and kill anyone who dared to lay a finger on her, but he knew that it was suicide to head back up. He would come back for her…he had to.

Then it hit him, this was _his_ fault. Everything he did with Team Rocket got her in this mess. _She_ would pay for _his_ mistakes. At that point he saw himself as Giovanni. He was the one who was evil, not Giovanni. The boss of Team Rocket was just the result of his poor choices. He was judgment, and Ash was guilty of betraying everyone he loved. Ash would not let that happen. If he had to kill every last one of Team Rocket, he would do it.

He was ready as soon as the elevator opened. Every member of Team Rocket lunged at him, but he jumped above all of them. He fished out a pistol from one of their holsters and ran towards the sliding doors out. A grunt attempted to stop him, but he blasted him, no hesitation present. He fell dead in front of him and he kept on, not a hint of remorse in his eyes. He flew out of the sliding doors and was met by one of the standing guards. He put at least four bullets into him, and ran past him and down the steps into the city.

* * *

 **3 Days Ago (AN: LAST FLASHBACK!)**

Ash was free, but not mentally. His mind was chained by the fact that his friends were all captured or dying around him. When he had learned that Brock had been captured, he was already in a mental state of panic and despair. However, what he saw in front of him increased that to twice what it was before. Now you could call it insanity or hunger for revenge, mixed in with vile depression and guilt.

He was kneeling down, holding Professor Oak in his arms. He had been killed at least a couple hours ago; easily Team Rocket was the guilty killer. He had no idea who did it among Team Rocket, but it didn't matter. All of them were going to pay no matter who did it.

All Ash could do was scream towards the Professor's killers, hoping that they would know that they wouldn't last much longer in this world of the living. First they took Dawn, then they captured Brock, and now they've killed Oak. Giovanni was lethally serious when he told him everyone he knew would die.

But this…this was way over the line. Killing his father figure would be the last straw for Giovanni. He was going to die, and Ash would be the one to end him.

It had to happen.

For Dawn.

For Brock.

For Oak.

For everyone.

Ash wiped his tear infested face and rose to his feet. He had one mission, amend for his wrongs, and save all who was left to save. No one else would die because of him. He nodded his head before he left the Professor's house in Eterna City. It was a long journey to Veilstone, but he would make it there any way possible.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"WHERE IS ASH?" the interrogator yelled into Brock's ears. Brock wasn't going to answer, because he didn't even know. It didn't matter. He was going to die here at this rate. Another day would destroy him, permanently. He simply awaited the next shock to endure, but that was when the door opened. A silhouette appeared out of a white light, standing with a pistol in his right hand. The interrogator looked over in annoyance, and that was it. Gunshots ripped through the air and impacted the large man, and he dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Brock shouted as his ears rang and he looked down at the interrogator. He looked over to the bright light and noticed the man walking towards him. It was Ash. "Ash? Wha- how the…hell did you get in here?"

The raven-haired man chuckled a bit as he walked towards his brown haired friend. "Damn Brock you look like shit." He commented before he began to untie his bonds. Brock shook his head and sighed.

Brock sighed as the ropes freed him. "Thanks for the save Ash, I don't know how much more I could take!" Ash's smile faded as Brock was freed. Brock looked around and noticed that no one was with him. "Where's Dawn?"

Ash's eyes were suddenly filled with pain and regret. "Team Rocket has her." Brock wiped the sweat and blood off of his face with his hand and shook his head. Ash was happy that Brock was back, but he still felt like a part of him was missing without Dawn, a gaping hole that was the biggest of them all. No amount of death or revenge would fill it. He needed to get her back, safe and sound.

"Well that just complicates things doesn't it?" Brock sighed. Ash nodded. It certainly did, and no sneaking around the Team Rocket headquarters was going to get her back like Brock. He needed more arms, or just an amazing tactic. Dawn would be surrounded at all angles and kept out of anyone's reach.

Then he realized Dawn was just a lure. Giovanni knew the whole time that Dawn meant the world to him, and that Ash would certainly return to get her back. It was all a trap, undoubtedly a trap, and he would almost certainly take the bait.

Just not the way he'll expect.

He had no idea how, but it would happen. Ash then realized the situation and ushered Brock to follow him out. The interrogation room was placed idiotically. Anyone could sneak into the basement, especially without any guards. All that stood in their way of escape was a flight of stairs and a double door. This flight of stairs suddenly became much longer as Ash's thoughts drifted.

He had Brock now, which was a huge load off of his mind. Revenge seemed much less sweet now that he was back, even though Dawn was still in Team Rocket's hands, and Oak was dead. Stress seemed to leave him…but something else replaced it. Ash suddenly felt horrible. He had _killed_ people, and that was not him. He never dreamed of ending another man's life, and his mind was not ready to process it. It weighed much more on him than Dawn could ever, and it hit him hard. As he opened the double doors and out of the basement of the Team Rocket HQ, he vomited all over the ground. He couldn't believe himself. What had he become? A monster? He sure felt like one.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Brock came to his side. Ash shook his head. He wasn't Ash, he was much worse.

"I just…feel like a monster," Ash heaved. Brock shook his head. He had never seen Ash act like this in his entire life of knowing him. Ash had always been kind-hearted and willing to help anyone in need. Now, he killed Team Rocket members just to get back at them, and it was a conflict he could've easily avoided.

Brock slapped him on the back. "Come on Ash! Look what they did to you! It's OK to get a little revenge sometimes!"

Ash whipped around with tears in his eyes. "No it's not! Not with death! That's murder! I've _murdered_ people!" he placed both hands on his head as he cried. "This is all just too much. I _need_ Dawn; she would know what to do at this moment."

Brock shook his head. Ash was right, murder was not OK by any means, but that didn't matter now. In a situation like this, it was your only defense against others who wished you similar harm. Ash had to realize that. "I know how you feel, but in a moment like this, it's about survival. You _had_ to do what you had to do. People are going to die before you get Dawn back…I hope you realize that."

Ash shook his head and then walked away from the basement entrance and away from the HQ. He was a changed man in a way he did not want, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, Brock was right. Dawn was only going to be rescued through more violence, and he couldn't do it alone with Brock. He was at war with Team Rocket, an entire organization.

He had one advantage: nothing left to lose.

* * *

 **I don't know how I finished this while I was on vacation, but what the hell I really wanted to. Looks like the flashbacks are over and we're back to the Present again. This is really amazing how I'm 4 chapters in and the story has pretty much barely started plot-wise. I used to write 9,000 word stories when I first started, and now I've written 10,000 plus and not even halfway through. I did have some writers block on this one, but it shouldn't be a problem much longer.**

 **If you enjoyed, please review! If you didn't, tell me why please! I really want some feedback for this story if you could be so kind! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
